A Nighttime Comfort Edward&Winry
by Wolfia Thunderas
Summary: Edward wakes up a bit under the weather, and Winry finds him sick in the bathroom. She takes care of him, and then he says something that she never thought he would say before he falls asleep.


_**In this fanfiction Edward's 18 and Winry's about 17. M'kay? Just wanted to imform you all about that. :D**_

_**~oOo~**_

Edward woke with a cry as he shot up into a shotting postion in his bead. Breathing heavily, Ed shivered like a leaf on the autumn breaze.

"Oh god..." he whispered, feeling his stomach churning. He pulling his legs into a crossed position, rested his elbows on his knees, then placed his head in his hands. Rubbing his temples with his pointer fingers as he let out a quiet sigh. _'Why do I keep having that dream?'_

Suddenly the churning in his stomach became worse, and Edward felt something rising up his throat. Stumbling out of his bead while holding a hand to his mouth, Ed raced out of his room and into the bathroom. Throwing open the bathroom door, Ed reached the toilet succesfully as he began to empty his stomach with horrible, loud retches. He stayed kneeling at the toilet for a few more moments, shivering and sweating.

"Ed?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway.

_'Fuck!'_ the blonde alchemist thought, his eyes widening slightly. _'I left the door open!'_

"Edward, are you alright?" When Ed didn't look up, after a moment he felt a warm hand on his forehead. "Oh, your burning up!"

"I'm fine, Winry," Ed mumbled quietly, lightly pulling his head away from his mechanic.

"Don't give me that crap, Ed!" Winry scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Women can tell when someone's not feeling well, and this is one of those times that I just know."

"B-buzz off," Ed croaked, coughing afterwards. "I s-said that I'm f-fine, alright?"

"Ed-"

"Dammit Winry, I said I'm fine!" Ed cried, his eyes squeezing shut even more as the pain in his chest and stomach worsened.

Winry's frusterated expression softened when she saw Ed's face contort in pain and a sharp breath being sucked in through his clenched teeth. Kneeling down on one knee, she placed a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed, just let me help you," the mechanic said softly. Ed cracked open his slighly reddened eyes and turned his head a little to look at her. "Please."

Ed waited a moment before letting out a tired sigh.

"M'kay..."

"Thank you," Winry replied gently, helping up her alchemist. Ed stumbled slightly when he stood but Winry held him gently, and with a little work, she had managed to get him downstairs. She helped him lay down on the couch. "I'm going to go get a few things."

"Mm-hmm..."

Winry looked at Ed one more time before leaving the room. She went back upstairs and got Ed's pillow and blanket, then went to the bathroom and got some medicine. Walking back down the stairs she found Ed shivering, his eyes screwed tightly shut.

The blonde hurried over to the couch and placed the medicine on the table next to the couch.

"Can you sit up?" she asked. Ed looked up at her with pained eyes before nodding. Pulling himself up with his elboys. "I'm going to go get you some water. Take off your shirt; you wont be so hot that way."

Ed gave her a strange look, and that's when Winry realized how weird that sounded. Blushing deeply, she turned on her heel and raced into the kitchen.

_'THAT couldn't have gotten any more embarassing,'_ Winry thought as she pulled a glass from the cuboard and began filling it up with cold water from the sink. The woman blushed more when she thought about it. _'Well, at could have been worse.'_

Turning off the water, Winry pulled the cup from the sink and began to make her way back to the living room. When she entered the room, she stopped dead in her tracked; Ed was just finishing pulling off his shirt. _'Whoa...'_

Winry outlined every scar and muscle that she saw on his bare back as his muscles flexed as he pulled off his shirt.

"Win? You okay?" the alchemist questioned quietly, turning to her a little, a concerned look on his pale face. Winry snapped out of her trance when she realized that she had been staring.

"S-sorry," she yelped and she hurried over to him. He gave her a questionable look before he started to cough roughly again. Winry quickly handed Ed the medicine and water, the little inccident from earlier completely forgotten. He thanked her as he took them, popping the medicine tablet into his mouth then chugged the water in one breath.

"Take it easy Tiger, you'll choke yourself," Winry commented as she watched Ed. When she took his cup and the medicine bottel from him, he mumbled something before coughing again. Winry handed him his pillow and he tucked it over on arm.

"Thank you..." he mumbled quietly as he layed down, his back turned to her. She smiled as she watched him fall asleep. Pulling the blanket over him, Winry kissed Edward's temple lightly before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Your welcome."


End file.
